SME Series Part 5: Fated
by MayGirl85
Summary: This is the fifth installment of the SME Series --- Darien finds himself pursuing Serena's affections despite knowing of her past love with Endymion. But when she finds out she is Princess Serenity and fated for Prince Endymion, will Darien stand a chance
1. Chapter 1: Things Have Changed

Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

This is the fifth instalment to the Sailor Moon Exposed story.

* * *

**FATED**

* * *

_The story thu__s far..._

_In **Sailor Moon Exposed**, Tuxedo Mask discovers Sailor Moon's secret identity by accident one night as he follows the injured Champion of Love and Justice home. He is still uncertain about her identity because the next day she, Serena, is just fine. His suspicions are however confirmed when the heroine is injured terribly again when the effort of maintaining her glamour is too much and Sailor Moon is exposed well and truly as Serena Tsukino. Serena is terrified, not knowing who Tuxedo Mask is or what he may do to her or her family. Tuxedo Mask meanwhile finds himself wanting to meet the heroine to 'talk it out', only he has a surprise coming. He kidnaps her and takes her to the Tokyo Gardens, followed by the Sailor Scouts. A stolen kiss later Sailor Moon wipes his memories of ever finding out her secret identity... just when he realises that she is the Princess he was looking for!_

_In **Remember Me This Way**, the planet of time and space, Pluto, aligns with Earth. When the moon rises Serena's hidden consciousness of Serenity awakens in her mind, and she wants to see Endymion! For a few precious nights she calls Darien to her in the Tokyo Gardens while Serena's consciousness is asleep. The very last night, the night of the full moon, Darien's Princess Serenity is revealed to be Serena._

_In **Darien Falls In Love**, Darien remembers Serenity's plea to him to love and protect Serena. Thinking falling in love is going to be easy, Darien is unpleasantly surprised to find out that its not that easy to fall in love, especially when Serena just infuriates him. But love sneaks up on him in the form of Serena's true inner beauty and loving heart and he finds himself completely, utterly, impossibly, unbelievably in love._

_In **Young Hearts** Darien faces off against his love rival Seiya for Serena's affections. But Darien is too shy to approach her as himself and instead goes to her as Tuxedo Mask, feeling more confident behind the facade. Yet Tuxedo Mask makes a fatal mistake when, while protecting Serena from potential danger, he lies about his feelings for her to the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon 'tells' Serena about Tuxedo Mask, but even when he goes to apologise she tells him it never would have worked and she was going to tell him that they couldn't see eachother again. Crushed, he walks away. His possessive instincts however kick in when he witnesses Seiya kiss Serena after performing a duet together. He claims her in his arms for a passionate tango only to have Serena fall into a vision of her past life. He and Sailor Venus find her in her room and are pulled into the vision by the power of her psychic screams and see her and her lover Endymion die at the hands of Beryl and Metallia. Sailor Pluto warns them not to tell anyone of her identity, even the other scouts! The story ends with Darien feeling confused and threatened by Serena's past lover Endymion, and his own heart crushed when he hears her whisper Endymion's name in her sleep._

_The story __continues the week after the events of the Masked Ball in **Fated.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ****THINGS HAVE CHANGED**

"I didn't need YOUR help!" Sailor Moon hissed at Tuxedo Mask through gritted teeth. The moondusted remains of the latest youma to hit Tokyo had barely had time to settle on the ground before Sailor Moon had turned on the handsome hero who had saved her from a nasty hit only moments ago.

"Well maybe next time I should let you get hit you stubborn _interfering_ girl!" Tuxedo Mask sneered back, his anger at Sailor Moon still fresh after she had only two weeks ago ruined his chances with Serena.

"I'm GLAD I interfered! At least the poor girl was saved from falling any further in love with you, JERK!" Sailor Moon growled angrily, poking Tuxedo Mask in the chest with a gloved finger.

Anger radiated from the hero as he and Sailor Moon glared daggers at each other. He at her for her meddling in his blossoming relationship with Serena, and her at him because she was said girl who had heard the hero swear she was only a nice distraction for him.

"Bah! What would you know!" he growled back, turning abruptly and disappearing with a leap into the night.

"Way to go Moon, you tell him," Jupiter said, clapping her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Jupiter," Sailor Moon smiled, "Well, time to go girls. Goodnight," she said with a wave.

Sailor Moon started on her way home, only to realise that she was being followed. Ever since her secret identity had been revealed to Tuxedo Mask months ago (though she had used her moon wand to make him forget), she had been extra careful to make sure it stayed secret now.

"Who's there?" she demanded of the shadowy figure following her.

"It's me," Sailor Venus said, stepping into the light.

"Oh, V, what's up?" Sailor Moon asked quizzically.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Tuxedo Mask. I know you probably don't want to hear this but he cares about you a lot. He was scared for you when you had that vi – I mean fainting spell at the masked ball," Sailor Venus pleaded with her friend. Sailor Moon didn't remember her vision and Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask had been ordered by a mysterious green-haired woman not to breathe a word of it.

"Yeah sure, his _distraction_," Sailor Moon said venomously.

"No Sailor Moon, I think it's more. Give him a chance. Please? Trust me I'm the Senshei of Love!" Sailor Venus smiled at her friend.

Sailor Moon eyed her warily before muttering, "Alright."

Sailor Venus grinned happily, "Night Moon," she said as she leapt away into the night.

Sailor Moon only grumbled her goodnight to Sailor Venus before continuing on her way home.

**A week later...**

Darien sighed into his coffee at the Arcade. The NegaVerse had attacked almost every night since they has returned from holidays and he was tired. Tuxedo Mask he might be but he was also college student Darien Chiba and that part of him happened to need a bit of sleep every now and then.

He sighed again. It hadn't helped that after one of the run-ins with a youma he had run into Serena as Tuxedo Mask. He'd asked her what she was doing out so late at night and she'd told him she could take care of herself thank-you-very-much.

"Hey Serena," he heard Andrew say as the Arcade doors slid open. "How are you? You look tired."

Darien tightened his grip on his coffee. He'd decided it would be best if he no longer sought Serena out as Tuxedo Mask. Firstly, she would obviously be in danger if the NegaVerse saw him with her on a regular basis. This was pretty likely to happen given the recent regularity of their attacks. Secondly, he'd totally struck out with her. Nevertheless he was proud of her, though it hurt. She had made a really mature decision when she had said it wouldn't work out with Tuxedo Mask.

"Hi Andrew, that's because I am. You know me, school's back in and I'm spacing out," she smiled wanly in reply.

"Do you want your favourite?" Andrew offered enticingly.

"Actually, can I just have a juice? I need something more sustaining than a sugar high."

Darien nearly spat out his coffee while Andrew burnt his hand on the coffee pot.

Serena smiled at the two before her. She'd felt different since returning from holidays and couldn't tell if it was the fact that she had been a woman scorned and could now count herself as having had her first heart break, or if it was perhaps something else. Either way, she liked that she felt a little bit more mature. It made her feel less gawky.

"Can I take that to go as well Andrew? I wanted to go to the park and feed the ducks."

"Sure Serena, coming right up."

Serena twiddled her thumbs and glanced about her absently. She was slightly surprised Darien hadn't actually teased her all that harshly since the holidays. But then again they had sort of struck up a tentative friendship. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She smiled to herself. Now she could at least enjoy his handsome face rather than forcing herself to forget his midnight blue eyes while screaming her own offended response to him.

Darien surveyed Serena's smile from behind the rim of his coffee mug. It was hard to believe that she had rejected Tuxedo Mask, something that bruised his ego a bit. He _was_ the hero of Tokyo – what girl _would_ reject him? He smiled to himself. It only made him love her more that she was so down to earth.

_How did I never notice it before? _he mused.

He saw Andrew hand her the juice and watched her go.

_Dammit Darien, get some dutch courage and DO something_, a little voice said, giving him a mental shove.

Darien didn't need to be told twice, the push was all he needed to bid Andrew goodbye and walk as quickly as he could out the doors.

"Hey Serena, meatball head, wait up!" he called to the blonde.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes oh-maleficent-one?" she said, sipping on her juice.

"Oh big word there meatball head, I see you have been studying," Darien teased.

She quirked an eyebrow, her face said it all, _What do you want?_

"I thought I would walk with you. It's a nice day," Darien smiled at her, quirking his own eyebrow in response to her.

_Damn he's so good looking_, she thought, quickly turning her head so he wouldn't notice her slight blush.

"Ok. But you have to buy me an ice-cream for calling me meatball head. It's a fitting apology," she sniffed, teasing him.

Darien smiled, "Done."


	2. Chapter 2: The Lady Has Spoken

**CHAPTER 2: THE LADY HAS SPOKEN**

"Triple chocolate fudge sundae with peanut sprinkles please," Serena cooed politely to the ice cream attendant at the park.

"Geez Serena, don't hold back," Darien teased beside her.

Serena shrugged, "Some of us like to enjoy life, and buy a new non-green jacket once in a while," she smirked playfully, taking her sundae from the hands of the attendant. She walked a few metres away to find a nice spot on the grass in the sun. The pair sat there, Serena ploughing into her sundae with enthusiasm while midnight blue eyes snuck glances at the blonde, his thoughts consuming him for the moment.

_I wonder if I have any chance with her. I know she is meant to have had this great love, but that was another life ago. But even if I did have a chance, I wonder if I would live long enough to assure her I really care if she ever found out I was Tuxedo Mask? Would she walk away again? Is it fair of me to even pursue her knowing she rejected Tuxedo Mask? But then again, even Serenity told me to pursue her... her own subconscious memory is egging me on... which is really odd._

Darien frowned, his thoughts leading him into a complex maze of information that left him in a bit of a conundrum as to what to think. He sighed, how much easier it would have been if Serena didn't have a past life. But then again, he never would have met Serenity and never would have fallen in love with her... or would he?

Darien sighed again, _There is no use wondering about what if's... seeing as the here and now is what I have to work with._

His thoughts were interrupted by Serena who, having finished the ice cream, lay back happily on the grass to watch the clouds go by.

"What are you doing?" she heard Darien ask her.

"Watching the clouds," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," he said, and lay down beside her. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, enchanted by the blonde hair that played about her face in the breeze. He turned his gaze to the clouds and wondered at his complicated situation. His brain suddenly clicked onto an idea, and he smiled at the simplicity of it.

"Serena?" Darien said, turning his head to face her.

"Yeah?" she replied absently, still staring into the sky.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Could I stop you?" she teased with a grin.

She heard Darien chuckle softly beside her.

"I have a problem Serena."

"I know, that green jacket just has to go."

"Meatball head that's not it. I like a girl."

"So...?" Serena asked, thinking that the cloud above her looked suspiciously like a bunny if you just looked at it at the right angle.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes, go on Darien, though I'm not seeing the problem. You're cute and smart. Just ask her out, she'll probably gag herself silly slobbering over you before managing to say yes," Serena said, giggling at the thought.

"I always knew you thought I was cute meatball head."

"You're annoying but I'm not blind Darien."

"Then you must have been running into me _on purpose_," he purred, leaning in to breath the last two word into her ear.

She giggled at the tickling sensation, but stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm still not seeing the problem Darien."

"Well you see, she is sort of... um... how do I put this... I think she likes another guy."

"Is she dating him?" Serena said with a frown, she didn't like the idea of breaking up a couple just over a crush. It wasn't right.

"No... not yet. But I think it's almost certain that they will one day get together. They have a history of sorts, you know?"

"I see. So she isn't with him. I still don't see the problem."

"Well... I don't know if I should... you know..." Darien heard Serena chuckle and threw her a pained look, "You know you could be more helpful you know."

"I know but it's funny to see you all worked up. You are usually Mister Cool, Calm and Collected."

"She's different."

"Well then there is your answer. Go for her."

"But what about the other guy?"

"Nothing is written in stone Darien. So what if they have a history, the point is whether she has a future with him, or with you," Serena said sagely as she squinted her eyes at a cloud that looked almost like a milkshake and fries. She could really go for a milkshake right now.

Darien smiled at the girl lying on the grass beside him. The lady had spoken, he could only act accordingly.

"So are you going to go for her?" Serena asked, turning her head to look at him.

He gazed into her pale blue eyes framed beautifully by golden wisps of silk. "I think I am," he said with a secret smile.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rival Returns

**CHAPTER 3: A RIVAL RETURNS**

**Three weeks later...**

"Serena, you know you've been spending an _awful_ lot of time with Darien lately," Raye teased her friend. They were sitting at a booth at the Arcade. It was a Saturday and the girls were enjoying a big lunch. Serena of course had ordered enough food for two lunches for herself.

Serena only blushed slightly, looking down at her food. She and Darien had spent a lot of time together the last few weeks. Not overly so, but the fact that they had seen each other a couple times a week without arguing (much) was a lot considering they had been at each other's throats before.

Serena sighed, "I know, but it's not what you think. He likes this other girl."

"How do you know?" Lita asked, taking a bite out of a hamburger.

"He told me a few weeks ago when we were at the park. Said that he liked her but thought she liked another guy. That doesn't really sound like me does it?"

"Yeah, but if he likes her then what is he doing hanging out with you?" Mina observed, taking a delicate sip of her milkshake.

"Who wouldn't want to hang out with Serena?" a male voice interrupted their conversation.

"Seiya!" Serena cried happily, leaping out of the booth to give him a hug.

"Hey Serena, missed me I see," Seiya grinned, hugging her back.

She stepped back and smiled at him, "How could I with all the text messages you sent me? It's like you were never gone."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think," Seiya grinned, taking a seat with the girls.

"So what have you been up to Seiya?" Ami asked politely.

"Recording music for the past few weeks, meeting important people, trying to get our name out there..." Seiya explained with a sigh, "It's been a lot of work but me and the guys are excited just to get a foot in the door."

.

At that moment another door slid open and Darien stepped into the Arcade. He scanned the Arcade and saw Serena with the girls... and Seiya. He stopped, shocked to see the young man again and scowled. Pretending he hadn't seen the group he strolled up to the counter and took his usual seat.

"Andrew-"

"Coffee, I know Darien," Andrew grinned.

Darien sighed. With Seiya back he would certainly now be competing for Serena's time and attention. _The guy couldn't have stayed away for just a few more weeks... but then who could stay away from Serena? I can't blame him... much..._ he thought to himself, staring down at the counter.

"Darien, talk," Andrew commanded, handing him his coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid. Spill. I know you like Serena. So who is the guy?" Andrew stated simply, cleaning a milkshake glass.

Darien sighed, "How long have you known?"

"I guessed it when I saw you dancing with her at the Talent Contest. You were all 'hungry-eyes'," Andrew grinned, singing the last two words.

"I wish I had something to throw at you right now," Darien muttered.

Andrew's grin only widened, "Well, who's the guy?"

"Seiya," Darien said, as if the very name tasted bad in his mouth.

"The guy from the hotel?" Andrew asked, shocked.

"Yeah, him," Darien glowered.

"Does she like him?" Andrew asked, sneaking a peek over Darien's shoulder at the group in the booth.

"I don't know. She spent a lot of time with him at the hotel. They did a duet together..."

"They _didn't _kiss at the end though, if I remember correctly," Andrew said pointedly.

Darien smiled, _I've kissed her... but only as Tuxedo Mask._

_._

"Hey Serena, isn't that _Darien_ over there," Mina giggled behind her milkshake.

Serena looked toward the counter, "Yeah it is. He must not have seen us."

"So what are you two doing _today_?" Lita teased.

"No plans _Lita_," Serena gritted back, trying to stop the blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh good, because there is this super scary movie on and I really want to see it!" Lita enthused.

"Oh no!" Serena wailed, cowering. "You _know_ how I am with those kinds of movies!"

"Don't worry Serena, you can hold my hand in the scary parts," Seiya offered graciously.

"I'll go ask Andrew and Darien if they want to come," Mina said, skipping over to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek over the counter. After some chatting and head nodding Darien came back to the booth with Mina.

"Andrew's shift finishes in 15 minutes, so he will catch up with us at the movie," Mina said, clapping her hands together happily as the girls gathered their things. Darien and Seiya only looked at each other, rivals with a mutual understanding. The game, it seemed, was back on.


	4. Chapter 4: When You Wish Upon A Star

**CHAPTER 4: WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR**

"Um... eight tickets please," Raye ordered at the counter while the girls giggled behind her. Darien and Seiya stood slightly off to the side, secretly plotting ways to seat themselves next to Serena.

"Hey Ami, isn't that Greg over there?" Serena gasped, pointing at a familiar brown-haired guy over at the sweets-counter.

Ami blushed pink to the blue roots of her hair, "Um... I think so," she mumbled.

"Well, _go on_!" Serena exclaimed, staring wide eyed at her friend.

"Serena... I... can't!" Ami sputtered. She hadn't seen Greg since their stay at the hotel had ended and her holiday courage failed her in the face of the reality that faced her now she was back home.

"Ami... you... can!" Serena grinned back, imitating her friends stuttering as she grasped her by the hand and forcibly dragging her over toward Greg.

Darien chuckled, appreciating Serena's liveliness and caring heart. She had done that same thing to him, just swept herself into her heart the way she swept herself into the lives of all her friends. He cast his eyes to the ground, deep in thought, and found himself deciding at that moment if she was going to fall for him, he wanted her to love him for who he was as much as he loved her for who she was. _No tricks and no fighting Seiya, just this unworthy man,_ he thought, silently praying he wasn't making a really stupid mistake right now.

"Come on guys, let's go get some seats," Raye said when she joined them and handing them their tickets. She looked around before finding Serena and Ami chatting animatedly with Greg and waved at them to hurry up.

Seeing Raye signalling to her, Serena of course _insisted_ that Greg sit with them, as he was serendipitously going to the same movie as they were. (_A.N. seredipity - a happy accident_)

The group piled into the cinema. Seiya had somehow manoeuvred for Serena to sit toward the middle with him. Next to Seiya sat Raye, then Lita, Ami, Greg, Mina and finally Darien.

_Funny how things work out..._ Darien thought, rolling his eyes at the distance between himself and Serena, almost reneging on his previous decision. _Seiya is probably thanking every shooting star for granting his every wish right now_, he pouted. He suddenly realised Mina was tugging on his sleeve.

"Darien, we've moved down, come on," she whispered .

Darien looked at her confused, "We have enough seats, why are we moving down?"

"Well, we need one for Andrew as he'll be here in a bit, but we need an extra one as well. Just trust me on this. It happens every time we go to the movies," she said dryly, rolling her eyes at some obviously well-known movie occurrence.

Darien could only shrug his obedient response.

The movie began and Darien sat back, prepared to be bored out of his mind. Horror movies didn't really scare him, and the tacky shallow storylines made him laugh.

"Psst, Darien, you're in my seat!" Andrew whispered in his ear with a grin a few minutes later.

Darien obligingly moved to allow the lovebirds to sit together, rolling his eyes as Mina squealed softly and rewarded her boyfriend with a kiss. From the corner of his eye he saw the two link hands and found himself once again a little bit envious.

The movie dragged by slowly, with very little scary bits to start it off. Darien snorted at the attempts of the movie-makers to develop a back-story to explain why the horror was about to happen. The movie was forty five minutes in and he was _this close_ to nodding off to sleep when he heard Mina whisper, "Here we go." He looked past her to see Serena squishing her way past her friends apologetically.

"I knew you should have sat on the end meatball head! You do this EVERYTIME!" Raye complained through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm not sorry for squishing you now PYRO!" Serena shot back as she squeezed past.

Darien heard Mina's soft giggle as Serena squished past Lita, Ami and Greg before tripping over Mina's hand bag. The blonde almost managed to steady herself by lurching her other foot forward. Unluckily for her, and happily for Darien, she managed to trip over Andrew's foot and land in Darien's lap.

"Ugh," Serena mumbled, her hair all over her face. She rolled from Darien's lap and blushed when she realised just who she had fallen over. She mumbled her apology and quickly raced -carefully- out of the movie theatre.

Darien only sat there bemused, watching her dissapear before turning back to watch the movie again.

Serena returned a few minutes later with an assortment of candies and plopped herself beside Darien on the end seat with a sigh that soon turned into a happy smile as she ripped open her first candy bag with gusto. Too much gusto as it turned out for the bag exploded and multi-coloured candies fell on both Serena and Darien.

"Oops!" she giggled, going for a second bag.

"Let me do it," Darien said, grabbing the bag from her before she could rain candy down on the entire cinema this time. He carefully opened the bag and gave it back to her.

"Thanks," she whispered, popping a candy into her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Darien whispered.

"The girls won't let me past them again," She replied, staring wide-eyed at the screen which had turned black during one of the first scary parts of the movie. A monster suddenly leapt out and Serena shrieked, grabbing Darien's hand in the process, the candies forgotten. Another, uglier monster, leapt out and started devouring the people, causing Serena to slam her eyes shut at the sight and bury her head in Darien's shoulder.

Darien for his part could only silently thank every single shooting star he had ever wished upon and even the ones he hadn't for the sheer luck of the fact that every movie Serena just had to go get her mid-movie snacks.


	5. Chapter 5: A Four Leaf Clover

**CHAPTER 5: A FOUR LEAF CLOVER**

"Oh my GOSH that was so scary! Lita I'm never seeing another scary movie with you again!" Serena wailed as they stepped out of the movie theatre into the bright mid afternoon.

"Are you kidding Serena? It was awesome, the way that guy just roundhouse kicked the head off of that..."

Serena's attention to Lita's enthusing over the movie stopped right about there. She needed something to make her feel better after that horrible movie; something sugary and sweet. Something like ice cream.

"Hey Serena, do you want to go get an ice cream?"

She gasped happily, and gave Darien the most grateful look she could muster. She was rewarded with his chuckle.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I've told you before meatball head. I know you like no other," he grinned.

She turned back to the others, "Guys? Are you coming?"

The girls all looked at each other before looking back at Serena.

"Sorry I have a test to study for," Ami said quickly, turning to leave, "Bye guys, have fun."

"And she has to help me study," Mina added, turning to follow Ami.

"I've got to clean the temple," said Raye over her shoulder as she caught up to Ami and Mina.

"And I've... I've... got to go!" Lita cried, scampering off to join the other three.

Serena just stared at her departing friends, _You guys can be so weird_, she thought. She blushed, realising it would just be her and Darien.

"Dammit, now really?"

_Me, Darien... and Seiya, _she mentally corrected herself.

Seiya was talking none-too-happily on the phone to the person on the other end. "Fine, I'll be there!" he growled. He turned to Serena, "Sorry but that's my band. They need me to go through some stuff with them and I can't get out of it," he said apologetically.

"Oh, well I'll see you later then I guess?" she smiled.

"Of course Sere," he smiled back, giving her a quick hug before hailing a taxi.

"I guess it's just you and me," Darien's low voice said beside her.

She flushed, a little horrified she had seemed to develop a crush on the older guy over the past few weeks but knowing he didn't feel the same.

"Yeah," she said as they started to walked toward the Tokyo Gardens. (_A.N. I know - everything happens there doesnt it?)_

"So, have you been staying away from that guy your friends warned you about?" Darien teased, knowing full well it was him, Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes," she said acidly.

Darien quirked an eyebrow, "That bad huh?"

"Well, um, yeah," she said softly, "My friends were actually ok with it for a while. But then he really went and stuffed it up."

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh, try me. With all the weird things that happen in this town I'm sure your story won't be too unbelievable," he said happily.

_Darien you should be ashamed of yourself_, the little voice reprimanded him when she gave him a strange look.

Darien ignored it.

"Well, we were on holidays and he happened to be there. We went out ice skating and then this... thing attacked us. I ran back to the hotel but a little later Sailor Moon, can you believe, came and told me that he said I was only a distraction for the guy and he actually loved someone else," she said heatedly.

"And you believed her?" Darien asked, trying to control the anger he felt at Sailor Moon.

"Of course! She's Sailor Moon!" Serena stated coolly. "She even punched him too. But then he came back and tried to smooth things over and he didn't ever have a scratch on him. She obviously didn't hit him hard enough," she muttered.

Darien glowered, remembering the hit. Luckily he healed pretty fast. It had been a pretty solid punch.

"But let's not talk about that anymore. It actually worked out in the end because it wouldn't have worked anyway. Oh hey the ice cream stall!" Serena chirped happily, running up to order a chocolate ice cream with sprinkles.

Darien sighed and chose a spot on the grass, fiddling with the green blades between his fingers. He was glad that Serena was showing no interest in Seiya, but that didn't automatically mean she was interested in him either. She clearly seemed to be well over Tuxedo Mask, a fact that pained him a little seeing as he was Tuxedo Mask. It made him wonder if she could reject the hero, how could she ever accept the rather uninteresting man behind the mask? He felt her return to sit down next to him, and tried hard not to just stare at her beautiful face. Instead he forced himself to calmly lay down on the grass and stare up at the sky.

"Oh look, clovers! There are tons of them!" Serena suddenly exclaimed and began to run her hands through the grass while simultaneously lapping at her ice cream.

"What?" Darien mumbled, half aware she was poking around in the grass beside him.

"Help me find a four-leaf one!" she demanded, poking him in the side.

"A what?"

"A four-leaf clover! Help me find one!"

"Why?"

"Well, because they mean good luck and..." she trailed off, her face flushing.

"And?"

"And I'll tell you when we find one."

Darien sighed, "Ok. But you do know that the odds of finding one are as likely as me tripping over like the klutz you are?" he teased.

"Ha funny ha jerk," she shot back, though he could tell she wasn't too annoyed with him.

He rolled over onto his hands and knees and began combing the grass.

"Ow," Serena whined when their heads bumped together.

"Sorry meatball head."

"Darien, you have ice cream on your face," she said seriously.

"I do?" he asked, reaching a hand up to touch his face and wondering why he couldn't feel the cool substance anyway.

"Yeah, right there," Serena grinned, dabbing his nose with her ice cream.

"Hey!" he said, making to grab at her.

She shrieked joyfully and leapt up to run, he leapt after her and managed to catch her by the waist before she got too far. But his foot at that moment snagged on a tree root and he knew he was about to crash onto the ground with her. He quickly turned his body so that he would bear the brunt of the fall and hit the soft grass with a thud. He groaned a little, but the dull ache in his back was soon forgotten the moment he realised her soft body was on top of him and he froze, not wanting to ever move away.

She raised her head from his chest, grinning at him, and he thought he might as well just die of heart failure now if all she ever wanted to be with him was 'just friends'. _It would be less painful_, he thought darkly.

"Hey," she said, reaching out toward his face.

For a moment he thought she was going to run her hands through his hair, _Please please do_, but she diverted her hand to the grass beside it to pluck a delicate four leaf clover from the ground. She held it between their faces, smiling at it.

"I think it's a sign," she whispered to herself.

"A sign?" Darien asked gently, not wanting her to realise she was still sprawled on top of him on the grass in the park. _This is heaven,_ he mused. "So are you going to tell me what it means now?"

She suddenly looked straight at him and he saw her lick her lips nervously before looking away. She looked down and he saw her realise that she was still on top of him, _Damn she had to notice_, and rolled away.

"I won't tell you, but if you find out would you let me know?" she said softly, handing him the clover.

"Let you know what?"

"Find out first and then you'll know," she grinned maddeningly. Then she frowned, "Darn, I lost my ice cream because of you. Now I have to get another one."

She got up slowly, and Darien noticed she looked a little vulnerable but before he could ask her what was wrong she had already begun walking toward the ice cream van. He looked at the four leaf clover in his hand, and wondered what exactly it was meant to mean.

_She said it meant good luck, and something else. It must be like flowers, flowers have meanings. I just need to ask someone who knows something about plants, _he surmised quickly.

Luckily for Darien the heavens seemed to smile upon him at that moment.

"So you have a four leaf clover there do you sonny? So who is the lucky girl you are going to give it to?" a burly voice asked him over his shoulder.

Darien turned his head from his sitting position on the grass to see a gardener standing close behind him.

"What do you mean sir?" Darien asked, confused, "I was the one it was given to."

"Ah. So you are the lucky recipient," the gardener grinned.

Darien looked at him blankly.

"You have no clue do you sonny?" the man laughed heartily, seeing Darien's blank look.

"Um, I know it means good luck," Darien said uncertainly, returning his gaze to the small green leaf in his palm.

"It sure does. But when it's given to another it also means 'be mine'," the crafty old gardener said, cracking a toothy smile at the shocked young man. With that said the gardener turned and left, whistling a happy tune.

At that moment he saw Serena join him on the grass.

"So smarty pants you figured it out yet?" Serena teased shyly.

For the first time, Darien noticed, really noticed, how Serena always seemed to have a faint blush around him. He couldn't contain his elation and his face lit up in a large smile.

"Actually Serena, I have," he whispered, staring directly into her eyes.

She gasped and froze, looking to the ground, anywhere but him. He chuckled softly, and edged himself closer to her so they were sitting side by side. She fiddled with the edge of her skirt nervously, unsure how to act now that her crush had been revealed. He took the ice cream from her and lay it gently in the carry holder on the ground, then wrapped his other arm around behind her waist.

"And since you asked me to let you know when I found out I suppose I will, I would love to be yours," he whispered in her ear before swooping his other arm around her to pull her to him as he fell back onto the grass with her. She gasped at his admission as well as the sudden sensation of being yanked from her seated position to be sprawled out beside him on the grass, laying half over his chest. His arms closed around her to pull her down to him, and she obligingly met his lips in a soft kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Our First Fight

**CHAPTER 6: OUR FIRST FIGHT**

Serena drew back from the kiss with a happy sigh, _Me and Darien... who would have thought a few months ago we would end up together?_ she mused, her heart doing a happy little dance. She looked down at Darien who had a goofy smile on his face and she leant down to reward him with another kiss. She was stopped short by the sound of her communicator beeping.

"Damn," she said softly against his lips.

"What was that?" Darien mumbled, hearing the beeping.

"My... uh parents. They want me home," she sighed, she gave him a quick kiss, loathe to leave him, "I need to go. See you tomorrow at the Arcade ok?"

"Sure thing," he smiled back.

She got up from the grass and ran off toward the exit. Finding a large hedge she quickly ducked behind it and flipped open her communicator.

"Serena, there's something going on at the amusement park, we think the NegaVerse is stealing energy through the rides," Ami's voice came over the communicator.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes," Serena chirruped, closing the lid. She narrowed her eyes slightly, this new NegaVerse ploy had interrupted her afternoon with Darien just after she had gotten up the courage to tell him how she felt. Now she thought about it the high she felt a moment ago had suddenly turned into a burning annoyance with the NegaVerse's untimely interruption.

"Oh you are so going down you NegaTrash," she growled.

.

"Mercury, have you found the source yet?" Sailor Jupiter enquired of the blue-haired senshei.

"I think the youma isthe merry-go-round," Mercury said, pointing at the red and gold merry-go-round.

"We have to get the people off it or else we can't fight it," Sailor Venus said with some concern.

"That's easy I'll just zap it a little. Not enough to hurt the people, but enough to get its attention," Jupiter said enthusiastically, the lightening already firing up between her fingertips.

"Wait for Sailor Moon first Jupiter, we will need her to dust it," Sailor Mercury cautioned too late, as Jupiter had already sent a bolt of lightning at the youma.

"GARGH!" it growled in pain, flinging its unconscious victims from their seats. The youma glowed and its body shape-shifted into a bulging red and gold clown.

"GARGH!" it growled again, sending out bolts of black energy at the scouts.

"How dare you come here to ruin the fun of this fun park you NegaTrash! How dare you interrupt the joy of these people! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I'll moondust you!" she declared with happy malice, but she soon gasped as black energy missiles shot at her from the clown's hat. She barely managed a shriek of fear before she felt herself lifted bodily into the air. She looked up, throwing a glare at the hero.

"You're welcome," the masked hero said.

Sailor Moon just pouted, crossed her arms and waited for him to finally land and put her down. _Stupid jerk Tuxedo Mask; stupid youma ruining my time with Darien._

Sailor Moon suddenly found herself extremely P.O.'ed at both the youma and Tuxedo Mask. Glaring at him, and annoyed that she couldn't just moondust the hero (questions would be asked), she turned back toward the youma. Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and with all her frustration screamed, "You STUPID NegaTrash! I have a LIFE and BETTER things to do, say like HANGING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND and then you RUDELY HAVE TO JU... JUST... ARGH! MOON TIARA ACTION!" she screamed.

The tiara screamed across the distance between Sailor Moon and the youma, tearing through it with a blazing ferocity neither the Scouts nor Tuxedo Mask had ever seen before. The youma screamed shrilly before dissipating, while Sailor Moon reached her hand up to catch the returned tiara before cramming it back on her forehead. She dusted her hands, happy with her work tonight and feeling thoroughly satisfied she had _totally_ decimated the alien entity.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked, a little shocked.

"You have a boyfriend!" Sailor Venus squealed, rushing over to where Sailor Moon and a still pole-axed Tuxedo Mask stood.

Sailor Moon grinned goofily, "I totally do guys!"

The Sailor Scouts descended upon their leader, grabbing her hands as they all danced and leapt happily on the spot.

"Who is it!?" Sailor Mars demanded. Her eyes suddenly widened, "You mean after the... today... when you... and... NO WAY!" she squealed.

Sailor Moon laughed happily, "Yes totally absolutely way! But you know what," she whispered conspiratorially to her companions.

The girls leant in, eager to hear.

"He kissed me!"

Tuxedo Mask barely had time to bring his hands to his ears before all five girls as one let out an ear splitting scream of disbelief and joy. He groaned, _This is who is protecting the Earth? Heaven help us all_.

He suddenly realised that the night had gone eerily quiet, and he looked up to see the girls glaring at him, hands on hips.

"What are you still doing here Cape-boy?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes, "Just wondering who the poor sod is that got stuck with _her_," he said acidly.

"Why I oughta..." Sailor Moon said angrily, stepping forward to wave an angry fist at him. "Remember last time? Well this time I might just put some _effort_ into smashing you into next week you big-sleazy-jerk! I will have you know that _my boyfriend_ is smart, gorgeous and amazing," she growled.

"Smart? He must be completely rabid to contemplate dating _you_!" he sneered back.

"At least I _have_ a boyfriend. As if anyone would consider you to be boyfriend material, more like a nice little bit of arm candy to show off to their friends, 'Oh look I know Tuxedo Mask'," she shot at him, saying the last part with an annoyingly high and breathy voice.

"I'll have you know-" he started angrily, but he was cut off by Sailor Moon.

"Even our dear friend _Serena_ seems to have gotten over you pretty quickly from what I saw in the park today," she jibed.

Tuxedo Mask gaped, _Sailor Moon had been in the park today? She had seen us?_

Sailor Moon, thinking she had won a victory, continued, "Yeah Tuxie, she looked pre-tt-y happy with the dark haired guy she was with. Seems to have forgotten allllll about you."

Sailor Moon was rudely shocked when Tuxedo Mask tipped his head back and laughed heartily into the night sky.

"What's so damn funny?" she scowled, stamping a foot.

Tuxedo Mask stopped his laughter to glare at her with a glint of mischief in his eye, "I wish her _all_ the happiness in the world. I sincerely do, in fact I will let you know now that _I_ shall never bother her again, and I _gracefully_ concede to the success of this young man who is _clearly_ head and shoulders above me in every way," he said sweetly.

Sailor Moon just glared at him, suspicion lighting in her eyes.

He just smiled, _An evil smile_, Serena thought, tipped his hat and leapt away into the night.

"Somehow, I think that guy has something up his sleeve Moon," Sailor Mars said shrewdly.

"Yeah Mars, I think he does too," Sailor Moon said, watching the hero disappear from sight with wary eyes. She turned to her friends, "But look on the bright side, he will never ever have a chance with _me_ again, will he?" she giggled.

The girls laughed back.

"Nup, not a chance," Sailor Venus grinned, giving her friend a congratulatory pat on the back, "Now lets get home and tomorrow at the Arcade - _I. Want. Details!_"


	7. Chapter 7: Topsy Turvy Day

**CHAPTER 7: TOPSY TURVY DAY**

**1 Month Later...**

"Wow Sere, I can't believe you and Darien have been together a whole month now," Mina gushed as they enjoyed some tea in the temple. It was their weekly senshei meeting and they were there to discuss strategy to deal with the increased threat of the NegaVerse.

"Yeah I know, it's really weird to think that you two got together," Ami giggled, "You hated each other for so long."

"You know what's even funnier, that Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon can't stand each other now. It's like the world has gone topsy turvy!" Lita added.

Raye laughed, "The only thing that needs to happen now is that we find out Serena is really the Princess we are all looking for and our web of insanity is complete," she said, quickly ducking to avoid the crumpled up piece of paper thrown at her from Serena.

"But don't you think it's already a crazy day? I mean, Sere managed to stop sucking face with Darien long enough to grace us with her presence!" Mina exclaimed with joyful laughter.

"OH YOU GUYS!" Serena shrieked, her face going red as she stalked after them ready to punish them their tormenting.

She was only infuriated further by her friend's glee-filled laughter.

"Ok girls, that is enough, we must address the issue of the NegaVerse," Luna commanded, taking a seat on one of the cushions.

"Yes, my computer shows the frequency and intensity of the attacks has increased lately," Ami stated, taping furiously away at her Mercury Computer.

"I've noticed that our dreams about the Princess have increased as well. Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that we have almost all the crystals? I was just thinking about it today, and it seems like our dreams began when we got one crystal and have increased every time we obtain another," Raye said with a frown, clearly in deep concentration.

"But we don't have all the crystals," Serena said, frowning herself.

"Well, we know Tuxedo Mask has two and we now have four, but I suppose what I am saying is that the more crystals that are discovered, the more dreams we have," Raye answered. The girls nodded their agreement with Raye's assessment. The explanation seemed plausible.

"What happens when we find all the crystals? Will the Princess appear?" Mina interjected curiously.

Luna shook her head, "I do not know. I only know we need to find the crystals."

"What about the Prince?" Serena suddenly asked, glancing at Luna.

"I don't know. I only know that he and the Princess were very much in love. It is possible that he may have been reborn as she was," Luna said thoughtfully.

"What if..." Mina began, her voice trailing off.

"What Mina?" Artemis said, nudging her cheek with his white forehead.

"It's just that Tuxedo Mask said he loved the Princess. He wasn't lying, he really does love her, I could feel it. I wonder if he might be the Prince?" Mina proposed uncertainly.

Serena laughed, "That moron? What is so Princely about him?"

"Well he only saves your klutzy butt every other battle Moon," Raye teased.

Serena only rolled her eyes and made a mental note to klutz-up less often in battle. It unnerved her that she still felt some small, insignificant, spark whenever the hero swept her into his arms in the heat of battle. She couldn't deny her heart beat that little bit faster when they fought as well, his blue eyes flashing at her in anger, and maybe something else.

_It's only the adrenalin,_ she scolded herself, _I'm with Darien. Darien. DARIEN! Remember? Tall, dark, handsome, smart, amazing DARIEN._

Serena sighed, hating her conflicting emotions. She snapped back to reality, realising that Luna was talking.

"... I do not know about Tuxedo Mask being the Prince, nor is it my primary concern. We must above all find the Princess and bring her the crystals so that she may restore them into the Silver Imperium Crystal," Luna surmised. She turned to Serena, "Serena, how are you and Darien going?"

Serena knew that Luna certainly wasn't referring to their blossoming relationship, rather whether or not he suspected she was keeping something from him, like the fact she was Sailor Moon.

"Fine Luna. He thinks the beeper was given to me by my parents and I've told him that they are slightly over-protective and will call me at odd times. It's only been weird those two times I told you about," she replied, "But whenever I ask him about it later and apologize, he seems ok with it and even said that he himself realised he had forgotten something so it wasn't a bit deal."

Luna nodded, "Good. Make sure it stays that way."

**An hour later...**

"Hey meatball head," Darien said affectionately to the blonde who had appeared beside him at the Arcade.

"Hey, I'm looking for my sweet and sensitive boyfriend. Have you seen him?" Serena teased, looking searchingly around the Arcade.

Darien arched an eyebrow, "Oh, what does this specimen of male perfection look like hmm?"

"Oh, he's about this tall, with dark hair and gorgeous eyes, and if it helps he kinda kisses like this..." Serena giggled, giving Darien a lingering kiss.

She stepped back to view him, satisfied to see his eyes half closed and a soft smile playing on his lips. He licked his lips and leant forward so that his face was only inches from hers.

"Him, I haven't seen. But I'm more than happy to take his place if you will have me. Would you care to join me for a walk to the park?" he suggested with a come-hither smile.

Serena touched her forehead to his, lacing her fingers together behind his neck, "How could I resist such an offer?"

.

A few minutes later they found themselves in the park, walking hand in hand as they enjoyed the sunny day and cool breeze.

"Let's go to the rose garden again," Serena begged, pulling his hand.

Darien chuckled, happy to oblige her and let her lead him around the corner and through the white gates.

"I just love roses," Serena smiled, leaning down to breathe in the delicate scent of a pure white rose in bloom. Her back turned, Darien conjured a perfect ruby red rose for her. He stepped behind her and brought it up beside her cheek.

"A rose for the most beautiful girl in Tokyo?" he murmured beside her. She squealed happily, and he delighted in her reaction.

"Darien you always find the best roses," she sighed, inhaling its fragrance. She looked up at him starry eyed, "The day couldn't get any more perfect."

Darien could only nod his agreement before closing the distance between them to swoop her into his arms and kiss her with all the love in his heart.

Just then, the sky darkened.

.

Ami's computer beeped loudly in her pocket, demanding her attention. She flicked it open knowing it meant trouble, but what she saw made her gasp. Her other hand immediately found her communicator, sending an emergency beacon to the scouts and a short message: BIG trouble. Park.

.

Serena's communicator beeped noisily in her pocket and she groaned with annoyance, breaking the kiss.

"Have to go again huh?" Darien teased.

She glanced at him apologetically before flicking a look at her communicator, her face marked with worry at what she saw. She opened her mouth to make her excuses and somehow convince Darien at the same time to leave the park, but she was pre-empted by a loud scream followed by a low and menacing growl. Her eyes widened as she saw a large green snake-like youma rise up above the hedges to cast its evil glare across the park. Its eyes suddenly locked onto the two young lovers in the rose garden, and lunged for them.

.

"Mars here, what is up?" Sailor Mars shouted into the communicator as she ran toward the park.

"There is a really powerful youma in the park. Its ten times more powerful than any other we've faced," Mercury's breathless reply came.

"Crap. Where are the others?" Mars barked.

"Jupiter and Venus are on their way, but... Sere is there on a DATE!" Mercury cried wretchedly, knowing Serena was dangerously close to the trouble and unable to transform without revealing her identity.

"CRAP!" Mars shouted back, her limbs injected with new strength as she ran faster than she had ever done before.


	8. Chapter 8: Die For You

**CHAPTER 8: DIE FOR YOU**

Serena shrieked and leapt to the side as the snake-like youma barrelled toward them. She was vaguely aware of Darien having leapt away from her in a similar fashion. The youma's evil claws wrenched into the concrete and Serena was grateful she had leapt away in time.

_What do I do? I can't just transform here!_ she thought desperately. She saw the youma recover itself and look toward Darien.

"Serena, RUN!" Darien shouted.

Serena didn't hesitate. She knew she couldn't help him like this; she needed to find a place to transform and to take care of this youma. She ran out of the rose gardens and around the corner to a gardener's shed that was (thankfully) unlocked. Once inside, she transformed.

.

Darien saw Serena run and was glad she had gotten away safely.

_Damn it to hell, where can I transform?_ he thought angrily. He saw the youma look at him and knew he would have to get away somehow, _WHERE are the Sailor Scouts?_

The youma leapt at him with a roar and he braced himself to dodge the attack. But it never came.

"Mars fire... IGNITE!" Sailor Mars screamed from beside him, sending a rush of fireballs at the advancing youma.

The youma screamed in pain and anger, backing away to reconsider its method of attack.

"You, get out of here," Sailor Mars ordered Darien.

He nodded and turned to run. _Serena!_ his mind cried out, hoping she was ok. Running out of the rose garden, he looked frantically around for a place to transform. He cursed when he saw the area full of scared people running around in a daze, uncertain of where to find safety and shelter. A scream alerted him to the fight behind him and, turning, he saw the body of Sailor Mars hurtling through the air to thud against a large tree. His eyes widened in fear, _This youma is incredibly powerful_.

"MARS!" he heard Sailor Moon scream, rushing over to her friend who was lying unconscious on the ground. She pressed a hand to the comatose girl's cheek before standing to turn and face the youma, fire igniting in her eyes. He saw her eyes lock onto him and watched as her face froze. Darien turned to look behind him with a sickening feeling, realizing the youma was _right there_. It grinned evilly at him, and brought its claws up in preparation to strike. Darien could only close his eyes and prepare his body for the fatal impact that was to follow.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Darien felt the tiara fling past him, and wondered at the power behind it. He had never heard Sailor Moon sound like that before, her voice all terror and determination at once. He heard the youma cry out in pain behind him and wondered at fate for allowing him to live twice in the last minute when he could have just as easily been killed.

"Jupiter thunder... CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter shouted from his left.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled forward and he opened his eyes to see Sailor Moon grasping his arm. Surely he, as Tuxedo Mask, found the heroine incredibly frustrating to the point of outright dislike but at that moment she was practically his angel as she forced him away from the fighting. Then she said something that nearly made him faint from surprise.

"Darien you need to get away from here. I can't fight knowing you are in danger," she whispered urgently before rushing back to help the other Sailor Scouts battle.

_She knows my name?_

He shook his head. He would think about it later. Right now he needed to transform and help the Scouts. He looked around and still could not find a suitable place until his eyes found a small gardener's shed just near the rose gardens. If he could sneak in unnoticed, he could transform safely.

Darien made his way quickly to the shed, _Only 20 more metres and I'm there_.

"You, stop," a harsh voice came.

Darien looked toward where the voice had come from, and with a groan he realised it had come from _above _him. Lifting his eyes, he saw Malachite hovering in the air, an evil, twisted, thoughtful look on his face.

"You mean something to her, don't you human?" he sneered.

Darien could only stare blankly at him.

"I saw you," Malachite continued, his eyes narrowing to reveal his malicious intent, "Let's see just how much."

Malachite looked toward the battle, satisfied that the youma he had unleashed was holding its own. He had given up much to gain such a powerful fiend, but the human in front of him could turn out to be the real treasure.

"Sailor Moon!" he called out imperiously.

The blonde snapped her head around to glare at Malachite before her face registered fear at seeing Darien standing before him.

"Say goodbye to your friend here," he sneered cruelly, causing a large dark crystal to form in his hand.

Darien stood there frozen as time seemed to stand still. He wondered briefly if fate could intervene a third time and save his wretched life. Standing there, staring at the crystal that Malachite had suddenly flung at him, he knew that it would fatally pierce his unprotected body and he would likely die. Had he been saved twice today only to die now?

Darien barely registered the scream that came from Sailor Moon as she flung her tiara at Malachite and ran toward Darien. The tiara once again flew past him and he noticed that it was an oddly bright blood red colour. He saw the tiara hit Malachite who doubled over, and wondered if it was a fatal blow to the NegaVerse general. Whatever the blow to the general was he did not know for he faded away, retreating back to his own dimension. That however did not stop the crystal bearing down on him, only a few feet away.

_I am going to die_.

He closed his eyes and prayed that Serena would forgive him - but the killing blow never came. He felt himself being flung to the side, and roughly smacked his head against a steel lamp pole. He fell to the ground, and his eyes only saw one sight before the darkness claimed him.

Sailor Moon falling to the ground, with the dark crystal embedded in her torso.


	9. Chapter 9: The Question

**CHAPTER 9: THE QUESTION**

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

The Sailor Scout of Pluto appeared from nowhere behind the remaining three Scouts still standing. The power of her attack utterly destroyed the youma, its ashes flitting away with the wind. The attack had come so quickly and so powerfully the youma hadn't even the chance to scream its final breath.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter wheezed, falling to her knees from exhaustion. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury quickly followed her, too tired to stand.

"I am she who guards time and space. But today I must needs find the Princess, she is dying," Pluto stated quickly, scanning the area for the Princess.

"But we haven't found her?" Mercury questioned, looking about her. Her eyes widened as her gaze found Sailor Moon's lifeless body, "SERENA!" she cried, launching her tired limbs toward her friend.

Sailor Venus and Jupiter echoed her scream, racing as fast as they could to hunch over her body.

"Oh, Serena, Serena," Sailor Venus cried, seeing the large crystal that was embedded in her torso.

"My baby!" a woman's voice cried.

The girls were pushed to the side as a weeping silver-haired woman grabbed and held the body of Serena tightly to her chest. She cried silver tears and mumbled into her hair that everything was going to be alright. The Sailor Scouts could only look on shocked at the woman who looked so much like Serena.

"It's going to be ok. Mama's here baby," she soothed. Her words shocking the grief-stricken girls even more.

From thin air the woman produced a bright and shining crystal, and the girls instantly recognised it for what it was, though they knew not how they recognised it.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal," Sailor Mercury breathed.

"But how?" Sailor Jupiter questioned in awe.

The woman held the crystal over Serena's lifeless body and it began to glow. Its light grew intensely and encompassed the blonde Scout on the ground. The girls watched as the dark crystal dissipated and Serena's wounds healed, and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was going to be ok.

"Mama?" Sailor Moon said softly, opening her eyes.

"Yes baby it's me, your mother," the woman with silver hair replied, tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand," Sailor Moon suddenly said, her eyes suddenly becoming unfocussed.

"Shh... it's ok. The power of the crystal brought some memories back sweetheart, but this crystal isn't of this time and I must take it back with me for it is needed."

"Back with you?" Sailor Moon croaked wearily.

"Yes darling. I belong to long ago. I am only here because Pluto brought me to save you with the power of the crystal. You will remember more later, but for now rest," the woman said.

Sailor Moon could only comply as her body, heavy with exhaustion, demanded that she sleep. Her eyes closed and her body went limp as she entered into a deep sleep.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus whispered to the silver haired woman as she looked back and forth between her and Sailor Moon.

"I am Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom," Selenity replied.

"So your... and that means she..." Jupiter said dumbly, pointing at Sailor Moon.

Selenity only nodded at the dumbstruck girl before her. "Take her home, she needs rest."

Jupiter mutely complied with the command, picking up Sailor Moon in her arms and turning to leave. Mercury was already helping the now-conscious Mars to her feet while Sailor Venus stood there, a question forming on her lips.

"What do we do now?" she asked the Queen.

Selenity smiled, "What you have always done, find the crystals and return them to my daughter. They are the key to your past and your future child," she said warmly. She turned to Pluto, "Pluto, lead me home."

Pluto nodded her consent to the Queen.

The Queen turned back to Sailor Venus, "Venus, when she awakens, tell her I love her, and am sorry I could not stay any longer than was necessary to save her life," the Queen said sorrowfully.

Sailor Venus bowed to the Queen humbly.

"Your highness?" Pluto asked the Queen, directing her attention to the portal.

The Queen's attention had however turned to a young man who had regained consciousness and was staring open-mouthed at the sight before him.

"You!" he gaped, pointing at Pluto.

Pluto muttered a soft curse, causing Selenity to cast her an amused glance. Selenity walked to the young man and knelt before him with a curious smile on her face.

"I am glad you have found each other... again," the Queen said warmly, though her last word was said with much sadness. Knowing the events of the future caused her grief at the certain death and destruction that would befall her kingdom, but she had made peace with her future.

He gaped at her, uncertain if he were dreaming or awake.

"Time to send you home I think. Take care of her for me," Selenity said softly.

Her face faded from before him as he faded back into unconsciousness, and had he the strength he would have cursed and questioned everything that had just taken place. But as it was his head spun, his thoughts were wild and uncollected. He welcomed the darkness and the solace it offered from the questions that were bubbling angrily in his head demanding answers. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him.

He awoke several hours later in his bed. He gazed at the ceiling a moment before sitting straight up, his mind a whirl of activity as he analysed the day's events, and in particular those he had witnessed when he had awoken briefly after hitting his head.

Sailor Moon falling;

Darkness;

The green haired woman;

The Scouts crying over their fallen leader;

A silver haired woman with a bright shining light who called herself Queen Selenity;

And most importantly who called Sailor Moon her daughter.

All his thinking brought him to the one question his mind was unable to answer satisfactorily: who on earth was Sailor Moon?

**Authors Note**

Just wanted to add a short apology here. My writing here is a bit atrocious and when i get the chance i will clean up the grammar.


	10. Chapter 10: Princess Serena

**CHAPTER 10: PRINCESS SERENA**

"Serena is the Princess," Lita said monotonously, her disbelief at the recent turn of events evident.

The scouts were meeting at the temple for their weekly meeting. It had been a couple days after the incident at the park and the four girls had decided to still meet without Serena, who was still weak from the battle and was home 'sick' from school.

"Princess Serena," Raye said, trying the name out.

"No, Princess Serenity," Artemis said matter-of-factly.

"I still don't get it. She doesn't remember being the Princess, but we know who she is, and we still don't have all the crystals. Raye and I have one each, Serena has one, Tuxedo Mask has two and I don't know where the other two are," Ami complained, tired from trying to make sense of all that had happened.

"I think the circumstances dictated that revelation Ami. Serena was dying. It is only natural her mother, Queen Selenity, would come to her aid, even across time and space. I am as surprised as you girls are. I was always under the impression that we would find the crystals and THEN the princess," Luna said, thinking deeply about the entire situation.

"Something just doesn't add up," Raye said, "We were all so sure we would have to find the crystals first and then the princess would show up."

"Um guys, I think I should speak up right about now," Mina said uncomfortably.

Three heads and two pairs of cats eyes swivelled to look in her direction.

Mina looked to the floor, "I've known Serena is the princess since the holidays," she whispered.

"You what," Luna and Artemis growled simultaneously.

Mina gave them a pleading look, "I was told by that green haired woman not to tell anyone. You see, at the masked ball Serena had a really bad vision. She _remembered_ the day she and Endymion died."

"That's impossible. How could we not know about that!?" Raye screeched.

Mina sighed, "The green haired woman somehow stopped time. She said it was to protect Serena because she was sending out psychic screams. Tuxedo Mask and I –"

"TUXEDO MASK KNOWS SERENA IS THE PRINCESS!" Luna screeched in rage and disbelief.

Mina hunched over before giving a small nod.

Luna took several deep breaths, desperate to regain control of her temper, "So he was there when she had the vision, and then what?"

"We were pulled into the vision somehow. We saw her as the princess and Endymion and Beryl. We saw Endymion fighting with Beryl and then he was taken by some green light. Serenity screamed and leapt after him. They were killed," Mina said softly, tears falling down her face as she remembered the awful sight.

Luna nodded, Artemis looked thoughtful.

"So, he has known, but he hasn't done anything. Not even contacted her?" Artemis asked Mina.

She nodded with a smile, "He really does love her. I can feel how much he cares for her."

"Why hasn't Serena told us!" Luna bit out through her teeth.

Mina sent her an apologetic look, "The green haired woman said she made her forget to protect her. Serena doesn't remember a thing, and the woman told Tuxedo Mask and I not to tell anyone, even you guys," she said, feeling very guilty.

Ami frowned and suddenly spoke up, "It's really odd that the girl Tuxedo Mask loves, and the girl he protects are the one and the same. I don't know if I believe that is a coincidence. Do you think he found out her identity again?"

Mina shook her head, "No, I don't believe so. Not with the way they have been acting. Plus I would know. He loves Serena and if he knew she was Sailor Moon I would have felt the change in his attitude toward her."

"What do you think will happen if he finds out?" Lita asked with curiosity.

"Maybe we should tell him," Raye interjected.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Well, Tuxedo Mask says he has been collecting crystals for the princess. Queen Selenity said our job is to collect the crystals and return them to her daughter. I think for one that we should give our crystals to Serena and secondly try and get the ones Tuxedo Mask has as well. We have to get her the crystals, it is our mission isn't it?" Raye explained.

Mina frowned, "Guys there is something else you should know. The green haired woman said that the crystals are connected to Serena's soul; they are a part of her. What if we give her the crystals and she has another vision? The last one was super powerful and it even made me transform without me doing it myself. The woman said that it was unlikely she would have such strong memories again, but she got the vision a week after having that crystal," the blonde girl said in a rush, not sure where her thoughts were leading her but needing somehow to make sense of it all.

Luna and Artemis looked at eachother briefly and nodded, coming to a silent agreement.

"I think we should give Serena the crystals. It is our mission to get the crystals for the princess. We have the princess, she needs the crystals. But when we do it you girls will be transformed so that you can protect her, ok?" Artemis said with finality.

The girls nodded.

"So when will this happen?" Ami asked.

Artemis paused, "How is Serena?"

"She is fine, just a little shaken. Seeing your boyfriend almost die and then dying yourself does that to you, you know," Raye said sarcastically.

Artemis rolled his eyes in annoyance, "But other than that she is well?"

"Yes."

"Then we do it tonight."


	11. Chapter 11: I Remember Me

**CHAPTER 11: I REMEMBER ME**

"Are you ready Sailor Moon?" Artemis asked the nervous girl flatly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled.

Artemis gave her a hard look, "Sailor Moon, I know this is a lot to take in but you are the Princess we have been searching for. This is necessary."

"I know, I know," she said sadly. For some reason she couldn't put her finger on she didn't want to be the Princess. She just wanted to be Serena, an average girl with average hopes and dreams.

"Come on Sailor Moon, we can do this," Sailor Venus encouraged.

Sailor Moon nodded to her friend gratefully. She surveyed the area they were in again. They had decided to go outside the town where they would be relatively distanced from curious passers-by if anything too strange occurred. They were at present in a large field about five kilometres from the city. The cool night air kissed her cheeks, making them rosy from the cold, not that she noticed. Her eyes were closed, her heart feeling like it was about to break. She had an awful sixth sense about tonight.

"Ok girls. Let's do this," Luna commanded gently.

Raye and Ami placed their crystals before Sailor Moon before back away to join the other scouts in forming a protective circle about her. Sailor Moon took a deep breath, and picked up one of the crystals. She held the crystal in her hand, surprised by its warmth.

"Nothing is happening," she said dryly, relieved.

Suddenly the world _shifted_...

.

_Flashback_

"_Princess Mina, stop flirting so much with the guards! They do have duties to attend to!" Serenity giggled._

"_Says you Serenity! Must you continue to make eyes at the Earth Prince hmm dear cousin?"_

_Serenity blushed, "He is very handsome..."_

.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus fell to the ground panting. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Venus and saw the girl staring back at her.

"Cousin?" they said at the same time.

"What happened!?" Raye demanded.

"We had a vision. Mina was the princess of Venus, and my cousin," Sailor Moon explained.

The scouts looked at the two girls stunned.

Sailor Moon just laughed, "Well that was a bit more wilder than any roller coaster I've ever been on... ARH!" Sailor Moon screamed as the world _shifted_ again. A moment later she, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were on the ground panting, having envisioned Mars and Mercury as princesses of their own planets.

"This is crazy," Sailor Mars moaned.

"Says you Mars, I'm the one who gets pulled into every memory," Sailor Moon moaned, lying on her back.

"It must be because the crystals are connected to you Sailor Moon. You gain your memories, we gain ours," Mercury said between deep breaths.

"Well, we may as well get round two out of the way," Sailor Moon muttered, "Look's like it's your turn next Sailor Jupiter," she grinned wickedly.

"Bring it on!" Sailor Jupiter replied, smacking a fist into her hand.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and grasped the next crystal. The vision came immediately...

_._

_Flashback_

"_I think he is a spy!" Princess Lita cried, pounding her fist on the table._

"_Not all people from the Earth are spies!" Serenity cried back passionately._

"_You only say that because of him!" Lita replied hotly, "But he could be out to hurt the Moon Kingdom! Hurt you!"_

"_I don't believe it!" Serenity shouted._

"_Girls, lets not fight. We don't know whose side he is on," Ami said, coming between them._

"_I think he is on our side. He loves her guys," Mina said off to the side, lounging on the window sill._

_Raye could only sit silently brooding in the corner._

_A knock came from the door, interrupting them._

"_Sere?" a voice came before a dark haired man in black armour appeared._

"_Endy!" Serenity cried, rushing to him to envelop him in a hug._

_He smiled down at Serenity before surveying the room, taking in the tension. "I appear to have interrupted you," he said quietly._

_Lita glared at him, Ami looked away, and Mina smiled while Raye contemplated him from beneath her lashes._

"_No, not at all," Serenity assured him, casting a warning glance to her companions._

"_It is ok. I only came to give you this," he replied, pulling a rose from behind his back to give to her._

_End Flashback_

.

All the girls now fell panting on the ground at the vision.

"Wow," Sailor Moon said.

"Crazy," Mars murmured.

"What now?" Venus asked absently.

"Let's go home and get some sleep," Mercury mumbled, getting up.

"What about after that?" Jupiter asked.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other before looking at the girls, "We get the other crystals from Tuxedo Mask of course. "

"Tonight?" Sailor Moon whined.

Luna shook her head, "No, we have had enough excitement for one night. We will have to wait until we see him next anyway before we can obtain the crystals."

The girls nodded, the visions had sapped their energy and their tiredly got up to make their way back home. They did have school in the morning.

Meanwhile, across the fields and back in Tokyo City, Darien shot up in bed - having dreamt the same vision.


	12. Chapter 12: Unhappy Ending

**Hello everyone :)**

Just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews. I love them, I really do. I just try not to look desperate... but really I'm pathetic haha. So again thank you for your reviews and encouragment. Muchly appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: UNHAPPY ENDING**

Serena awoke in a daze as her alarm beeped at her unwelcomingly. She grumbled but for once got up right away to stumble around as she dressed for school. She mumbled her goodbye to her mum, listlessly taking her lunch from the kitchen bench and made her way slowly to school.

**After school...**

The day went by in a haze for Serena. Everything just seemed so dull and lifeless. Flashes of the Moon Kingdom plagued her mind and she jumped a little everytime she was pulled into a vision. She was grateful that they seemed to only come as daydreams - it was slightly less embarrassing to be told off for daydreaming rather than falling to the ground in a panting heap.

She walked slowly toward the Arcade, knowing what she would find there and what she had to do. _I have to do this..._

Her beeper went off. She flicked it open.

"Problem in the park... WHY is it always the park?..." Mercury droned, her voice faded as Serena snapped the communicator shut. Finding an alley, she transformed and as quickly as she could made her way to the park. She could use a good fight to get all the tension out.

.

"Sailor Moon, it's a rainbow crystal!" Mercury cried, tapping away furiously at her computer.

Sailor Moon nodded, assessing the battle before her and trying to find the best position for her to use her moon healing power on the wretch under the power of the NegaVerse.

"Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE!" Venus cried.

The chain of hearts struck true, wrapping itself several times around the struggling rainbow crystal holder.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said, dropping beside her.

She rolled her eyes at him, _Duh..._

"Moon Healing Activation!" she cried, the white light spreading over the victim and fading away to reveal the young girl and the crystal she was carrying.

"Thankyou for your help Sailor Brat!" Nephrite sneered as he appeared from thin air, calling the crystal to him.

Sailor Moon saw his outstretched hand, and watched as the crystal made its way to him. Something unwelcome bubbled up inside her and she was helpless to prevent the command that uttered from her mouth.

"Suishoo, koi. Crystal come."

The crystal paused in mid air, as if recognising its master, before furiously zipping away to place itself gently in Sailor Moon's outstretched hand.

"WHAT!?" Nephrite screamed in fury. He screamed again, but this time because the world _shifted_ as all of them all pulled into a horribly vivid vision.

_._

_Flashback_

"_No! I won't leave you!" Serena cried back, racing toward him._

_Evil power crackled throughout Endymion's body as the evil entity Metallia tortured him. He lifted his gaze to his love, his face a mask of pain._

"_Serenity," Endymion whispered._

"_Endymion love," Serena whispered back._

_They stretched their hands weakly toward each other, but the strain was too much for their dying bodies and their hands never touched as they fell limply back, falling into the dark abyss of death._

_End flashback_

_._

"NOOO!" Sailor Moon howled, falling to the ground screaming and sobbing. Her hands covered her face, and her small body was wracked with convulsive cries of pain as she wept.

The Scouts, Nephrite and Tuxedo Mask found themselves fallen to the ground as they awakened from the vision to the sound of Sailor Moon's cry. Nephrite appeared as though he had seen a ghost and faded away while the scouts rushed to their leader's side to sooth her. Tuxedo Mask could only stare at the scene before him unmoving.

"Princess!" Mercury cried, scanning her with her Mercury computer.

_She's the princess? But she can't be. Serena is..._

Tuxedo Mask watched in silent disbelief as Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Moon away, followed closely by the other scouts. It was only when he could see them no longer that he finally picked himself up and trudged home.

.

"Serena, Serena, look at us meatball head," Raye cried, silent tears falling down her cheeks at hearing Serena's muffled sobs.

"Guys, just give her a minute. That's the second time she's had that vision, and it's been a huge week for her. Finding out she is the princess and then watching her true love die..." Mina's voice trailed off.

The girls nodded at Mina's words, and turned to leave Raye's room at the temple to make some tea, leaving Serena to have some time by herself.

"What should we do guys?" Lita asked, staring at the ceiling, swirling her tea.

"I don't know. That was a way harsh vision. She died to be with him... they had such a deep love..." Mina said softly.

"What about Nephrite. He saw it too," Ami said.

"What about Tuxedo Mask? Now he must realise her secret identity as Sailor Moon," Mina added worriedly.

"What about Darien?" Raye murmured.

The door to Raye's room slid open beside them and Serena stepped out, having heard everything.

"Serena we didn't mean!-" Raye began.

Serena shook her head, "It's ok. I know what I have to do, and after that vision I know I have to do it now more than ever," she said sadly.

"Oh Sere... you aren't?" Mina said, her eyes filling with tears.

Serena nodded, "I have to."

.

Darien sat dumbstruck in his apartment staring at a picture of him and Serena.

_Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon... _he thought numbly. There was no mistaking it now. No wonder she always had to go running off. No wonder he always had to go running off a few moments _after_ her.

_Does she know I am Tuxedo Mask?_

Darien thought back to the dream he'd awoken from the night before. For the first time, he had _been in it_. He'd seen Serenity, his princess, and given her a rose. She had called him Endy. It was strange to be in the dream instead of observing it. He didn't know why it had happened, though he now wondered if Serena had the same vision as she had at the hotel a few months ago.

_Does she know she is the Princess?_

He suddenly stiffened and his face drained of its colour, _Does she remember Endymion? Does she remember that love they shared so long ago?_

Darien felt his heart beating in his chest like a wild animal that had suddenly been caged. He desperately; selfishly wished she didn't know she was the princess.

_But she has to find out some day... _a sad little voice in the back of his mind came.

A knock at the door came, pulling him from his thoughts. He went over and opened it.

"Serena," he whispered, seeing the blond beauty.

"Darien..." she sighed looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, "We need to talk."

.

A couple minutes later she walked back out that door, closing it behind her with a gentle click. He didn't watch her go, didn't want to.

.

_Flashback._

"_What do you want to talk about Serena?" Darien said, a lump forming in his throat._

"_Us," she'd said quietly._

"_What about us?" he rasped, his voice quavering._

_She'd looked at him then, and he didn't need to hear her speak to know the words she would say._

"_We can't be together anymore."_

_He breathed deeply, determined to keep a hold on his emotions, "Why?"_

"_I... I've just been through a lot lately and I have come... to realise... that I think we aren't ready for each other right now."_

"_What do you mean?" he'd gritted. Images of Prince Endymion and Serenity flickered through his head, and he just knew that he couldn't compete with that, but dammit he would try._

"_It's just... our age gap," she'd murmured._

"_You're lying to me."_

_She gasped softly, looking at him._

"_There's someone else isn't there?" he'd said softly, looking away. He wasn't prepared for her bitter laugh, or her admission._

"_Yeah, I suppose you could say that," she'd said with a low sneer._

_He blanched. So it was true, Endymion was the reason. He'd never had a chance. He blinked back tears. He would _not_ cry._

"_I'm sorry," she said, getting up to leave. _

_She didn't even look back as the door clicked softly shut behind her._

_End flashback._

.

Now here he sat alone in his apartment again. Alone.

For the first time in a long time, Darien cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There will be an epilogue. Don't hate me yet :)


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Serena crawled into bed. She felt like hell. Only a few days ago she had died, only to be brought back from the very edge of leaving this world by her long dead mother by a crystal that was supposedly her birthright. So easily it could have been Darien who had been on the cusp of death, except who was there in his past life to bring him back? Noone.

Crystalline tears formed in her eyes, gently hugging her cheek as they made their cold journey down her chin to fall against the pillow she held fiercely to her chest. Only yesterday she had remembered the Silver Millenium, even if it were only a little bit. Truly the visions to her were fractured dreams of a past barely remembered. She didn't remember _being_ the Princess, only knowing it was true. She was sure the girls felt the same; knowing their past without really remembering it.

_I'll probably remember everything when we get the Silver Crystal, _she thought morosely.

Though she knew it was her destiny to find and wield the crystal, a part of her stirred up against it. She had always thought they would find the Princess and she would take care of everything. Maybe they could have normal lives, maybe they could fall in love, complete high school and become something less than destiny called them to be if they wanted to. How ironic that she was that Princess.

She groaned and rolled over. _Princess_, the term was so foreign to her. She was hardly princess-like. She was a klutz and someone who needed more than a little help in school. How she ever managed to attract a guy like Darien she didn't know. But it didn't matter now. Things had changed irrevocably and she couldn't bear to put him in anymore danger. It was bad enough when she was just Sailor Moon, when she worried every minute that a NegaVerse attack could happen and Darien would be in danger. Well, _that_ had already happened. Nephrite had seen her talking to Darien and targeted him. It was at that point she had realised she had been selfish to hold onto Darien, holding onto his love to help her through the things that really did go bump in the night. But no more; she had to face this alone. Now she was the Princess and that fact just put him in incredible danger.

_But there is more to it isn't there Princess?_ Her thoughts taunted her, and she frowned at them but didn't deny their truth. Since discovering her identity as the Princess and having the visions, feelings from long ago had bubbled up in her - no matter how unwelcome they were. She had feelings for Endymion. A man she didn't know, or really remember, but knew she had loved deeply. She of all people could hardly deny it, she had died to be with him hadn't she? Well, Serenity had at least, and she was Serenity re-incarnated. Funny how instead of feeling a rush at that she felt more like Serenity recycled. As if life hadn't gotten enough of her before - no, it wanted an encore!

She sighed, rolling over again as she gathered her thoughts. She knew what she wanted and what she had to do. Once she had completed her task she would be free to choose her own destiny, _And to hell with fate._

Decided, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her.

.

The End of Fated

**Authors Note**

Hi guys. Again want to thank you for the reviews, its sweet of you to take the time to write them. I hope you like the epilogue too - MAJOR HINTAGE at where I am taking this in there so keep your eyes peeled :)

I do plan to write another instalment. Its funny that the ending I planned I have put off to happen in the next instalment. I always plan to write this short story but get so caught up in it that here we are at the end of number 5 in the SME series. Crazy.

The next instalment to this will have Darien remembering he is Endymion - promise! I know a few of you have commented on the fact that he hasnt remembered, and I have explained in my replies (but also will do it here now) that I see his ignorance as a function of the crystal. Its like how the Senshei have their glamour in battle - noone can tell who they are (except they only look like themselves duh!), and so even in these visions they too have a kind of glamour keeping everyone (except you and me) in the dark.

For now though I will be putting this series down as I complete Natural Attraction and Stealing His Heart. I hate unfinished stories for one and I find it hard to juggle three story lines and give them equal attention. I'll be thinking of my story for the next instalment while I write these two, but probably wont start writing the next series till these are done. I'll add a new chapter to this one when I start it introducing the next series. Until then, cheerio!


End file.
